heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-06-28 Stark Expo - Call Waiting
So it's been a surreal kind of day already. She had expected the unexpected, as much as that is possible, when coming to the Stark Expo. She didn't quite expect meeting a thunder god. Does anyone ever actually expect meeting a thunder god? And ironically, it happened right in the middle of trying to do something sort of business-related. She goes back to the booth with the newest model S-Phones, plucking up one of the gleaming little devices. Just how much better is it than her Waynetech device? "Interested in my equipment, huh?" The voice of Tony Stark is right there behind the woman that's perusing the S-Phone Booth at this particular moment. Dressed to certainly over impress in one of his many finely tailored and quite expensive suits, the man himself will be standing there should she feel the need to turn around. Both hands in his pockets, he looks forever the part of a man that's ready to pounce and make a sale. And that smile. What a smile. Maybe he's interested in making more than a sale. Oh. Oh no. Also: wait, what? WHAT. Janet -- usually all blocky suits and pearl necklaces like Margaret Thatcher -- has gone casual in blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Simple, and a lot less intimidating than usual. Possibly this is why people seem to be under the impression that the woman is approachable. She tilts the phone slightly to reflect the face over her shoulder and... yep, as if she was in any doubt. Janet turns slowly, looking over her shoulder with an arched eyebrow but a surprised, even amused, smile. "Measuring it against Wayne's," she replies, pulling out her own phone. "I'm pretty loyal to the home team, but what happens at Stark Expo stays at Stark Expo, right? And this is pretty... sleek." She waggles the S-Phone and can't help but add: "Smaller than Wayne's, though. Is it as feature-heavy?" "Sleek, yes. But extremely well packaged. Less overcompensation. More flavor." Tony is still smiling, all the way until he comes around to the front of Janet to probably get a better look at her in all of her casualness, but to also lean against the table of the booth and make sure that she can compare the S-Phone to the S-Tark himself. "Loyalty is a good quality to have. Though, I wouldn't let that stop you from taking it out for a test drive. I'm sure you'll find it's performance to be more than satisfying." They are still talking about a phone, right? "Now see, I thought you were an inventor." Janet tucks the Waynetech phone away and taps the S-Phone, watching it light up with some interest. "But you're talking like a salesman. Maybe you're just multitalented." Maybe he's predictable. Or maybe he's amusing. Janet extends her hand, going on: "Considering your face is on my ticket, the gate, the box for this phone, and my goodie bag, I think I can hazard a pretty good guess who you are. Do you..." She tilts her head to one side. "Actually care what my name is?" "You say that as if you weren't looking to buy." Tony is already extending a hand to completely and utterly capture Van Dorn's in his. He holds her hand there, just for a moment of lingering so that his eyebrows can do a slight waggle that is not creepy and more amusing than anything. It goes with the smile he has at this moment. "Caring is all I ever do now. Please." That part came out very genuine, which may be hard to believe considering the salesman antics of the Stark from just a moment ago. Either way, it looks as though it is a pleasure to meet her is written all over his face. Oh, she may as well relent. What can it hurt? And his reaction, if he has one, might be fun. "Janet van Dorn," she says, clasping his hand warmly and with that same crooked and amused smile. "And if you have actually heard of me I'll be impressed at my own notoriety. Especially given that I'm pretty sure the neural chip with full access to upload internet searches to your brain is an urban myth based on that time they were stupid enough to put you on Celebrity Jeopardy." "Trebek has it in for me, I swear." Tony is not above making sure that fun gets poked at his expense. Besides, he should've won that episode of Celebrity Jeopardy and he cannot wait until it is time to seek revenge on the reigning champion. Stupid Final Jeopardy question. Anyway, "Janet van Dorn. Hails from Gotham City. Natural Beauty. Favors Pencil Skirts and Suit Jackets." Tony sounds more like he's quoting from his own personal Female Files than something else more official. "Measurements are..." Now would be a good time to stop him. "Okay, okay!" Janet raises her hand, waving it to cut him off, already starting to laugh. "Now we're just entering into the uncanny territory. But you /don't/ start off with my job, which surprises me just a little. The Gotham part is easy enough to figure out given the Wayne phone, but..." She breaks off again, eyeing Tony with the look he must get so very often. The balance between 'is this guy for real' and 'I'm pretty sure this guy is for real'. "Are you really going to tell me about your equipment here? And either way, I just want to know one thing. Of all the times you try this and something like this, from a purely percentage point of view, how often do you get shot down? Say, someone's... no longer interested in what Stark's equipment has to offer?" "I'm pretty sure you'll want to handle my equipment yourself. It really is something when you're handling it for the first time." Either Stark is very good at this innuendo or he's really talking about the S-Phone. It's really hard to decipher that look on his face because it is somewhere between Salesman and Pick Up Artist. Somehow, though, on Stark, this weird combination seems to be right at home. "I'd like to think that you're supportive enough of my ideals that you won't be the one to put a dent in my Perfect Record." Tony takes a moment to bite his lip as he admires the Van Dorn View. Mmm. "Tell me I'm right about that." "Perfect Record." Janet doesn't actually find it hard to believe. The man is ridiculously smooth. "See, I'm not an easy customer, though. I'm demanding, I tend to max out the possibilities when it comes to all those fantastic features, I'm pretty much eternally in need of my phone, so it gets a lot of handling, and I'm occasionally a tiny bit rough with it. But if you'd like to give me a full run-down of those features and if you think your equipment is up to what I might be putting it through -- no pressure there -- then I might like to know more." Tony Stark just stands there for a long moment, listening and watching Janet's face this entire time. This entire moment of hers is left for her to have and it only takes a moment later for it to pass and for Tony to respond. He grins. It's a very interesting grin that is equal parts gratitude and You Want This. "Come." And with that Tony Stark is sliding around to slip an arm around Janet's waist and he works to lead her away from the booth, if she's willing to accompany. "Let's get you a personal demonstration." Category:Logs Category:Events